Megaman:Revolution
by Guardman.EXE
Summary: EXE 6 SPOILERS! When Megaman is taken away by a mysterious navi from the Black Crescendo organization. Two navis must rise up to fight a threat far worse than the WWW, Gospel, or Nebula to rescue the blue bomber!


**Chapter 1: Enter: Black Crescendo!**

"I can't believe Patch is finally coming back, can you!" A teen with long auburn hair exclaimed. The boy was about 5" 4' and around the age of 14. He wore a dark purple T-shirt, over it hung a long black jacket. Beneath the jacket was a pair of matching jeans and shoes. Blue eyes shone beneath the curly locks looming over his face.

"Well, it has been a while since we've seen him Blake. I am glad to see him!"Stephen replied. Blake's counterpart was in denim jeans and a bright orange shirt. An orange PET case on his belt reflected the sun's bright rays. He was a bit taller than Blake, but looked around the same age. His brown hair was cut short and brushed neatly, unlike Blake's mess of hair.

The sky was beginning to turn orange as the two teens looked up from the airport window. Their childhood friend Patch was finally coming back after spending the summer studying with the official netbattlers in Electopia. Patch was the son of Doctor Lan Hikari, a world renowned scientist who had moved to Netopia for net research. At 10 years old the trio had been best friends, as well as their navis.

Blake pointed out an object soaring through the sky, down to the airport. Most likely Patch's plane, the official's emblem was marked clearly on the side. The purple clad teen pointed it out to Stephen and Dr. Hikari as they ran over to the gate.

"Patch!"the two teens exclaimed wrapping their arms around their red haired friend. Not orange, like most red hair...this hair was actual red. Patch was about Stephen's height, wearing a blue vest over his white long-sleeved shirt. On the vest was the red Hikari insignia, matching the one on his blue PET case. He wore black shorts, and matching rollerblades. Tucked under his brown hair was a blue headband, passed down from his father. His eyes were brown, like his mothers. He got his red hair from Maylu Hikari too.

"Hey guys!"Patch said, backing out of the giant embrace. "So guys, I bet you've gotten some new moves while I was away,"the red haired teen continued. The two teens pulled out their PETs ready for a netbattle, they knew when Patch wanted to try out some of Megaman's new moves. "Cause, they're no match for the one's I've got!"

"I know how much you boys want to battle, but it's not time right now,"Dr.Hikari said, directing the teens' attention to the many staring people surrounding them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Guardman, come to me!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"It's Megaman, he's back in Netopia. Soon it will be the time to strike."

"Of course, my lord."

"And me?"

"You have done your part, getting Cossack's and Gospel's supernavi research. You shall get a reward once Guardman returns"

"Thank you, my lord"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack-in Megaman, Execute!"Patch exclaimed aiming his PET at the jack-in port on his houses' garden.

"Jack-in Blademan, Execute!"Blake followed, using a dark purple PET.

"Jack-in Fastman, Execute!"Stephen finished, with a bright orange PET.

Three beams of light shot down on the green surface of the Garden Comp. A bright blue one spun around to reveal Megaman. He'd been clearly enhanced over the summer. He looked bigger and stronger, his armor more detailed. Kind of like pictures the three teens had seen of Dr.Hikari's crossfusion with the navi.

A purple light twirled into the shape of Blademan. He wore a black body suit, with a purple stripe running down each side. Purple armor covered his torso, in the center was the same insignia on Blake's jacket. long silver blades rose from either shoulder. He had tri-segmented armor on his forearms and legs. In the center of each piece was another shining blade. His dark purple helmet had a spike rising up from the navi's forehead. Above each circular earpiece was a horizontal blade extending back behind his head. Bright blue eyes were visible under the rim of the helmet, which had long sides that extended halfway down his neck.

Meanwhile Fastman appeared from an orange one. He wore a red bodysuit, with an yellow triangular design on the torso. In the center was a smaller orange triangle facing upward. He wore pointed orange shoulder armor and a red belt. Large yellow gloves came down from his elbows, with red triangles matching the one on his chest. The same went for his large boots, Which had a larger triangle coming from the top and another on the foreleg. An orange stripe covered the soles of the shoes. His head was wrapped in an orange helmet with vertical yellow stripes running back from the forehead. Another red triangle was on his forehead.

"Looks like you've gotten some upgrades,"the orange navi smiled at Megaman. The blue navi did look much stronger, and confident since the last time they'd met. He was the world champion before the upgrades that allowed him to fight the WWW were put into mass production. There was something strange about it, he actually looked older. Fastman and Stephen had heard some rumors about a navi aging program going around.

"Yeah, I did! Though I haven't tried them out that much..."Megaman replied in a voice deeper than usual. That basically confirmed the fact that he was up to his age now, "So let's get started!"

"Not so fast little ones!"an echoing voice came from nowhere. It was heard from every direction, the confused navis looked around in a daze. "I wish for you to fight me instead, on some conditions..." the voice echoed louder, as if it was getting closer. This didn't sound like the typical evil navi. This one sounded intellectual, with quite a bit of intelligence behind it. Suddenly in between the three navis a yellow beam of light crashed down.

The light spun around majestically into the shape of a tall figure. All that was visible was a dark outline, in front of a shining gold aura. Megaman's arm began to reshape itself into the form of a blaster. Much larger and more detailed than the one he used to have. He aimed the gun at the golden figure, prepared to fire.

"Who are you!"the blue navi shouted.

"My name is not important. Though if you wish to know so badly, it is Guardman. I have come on behalf of the Black Crescendo Organization to do battle with you, Megaman."the shining navi replied.

"Fine then! Megabuster!"Multiple bullets of plasma shot from Megaman's blaster, in a machine gun manner. The began to zip through the Garden Computer right for the Black Crescendo navi. The bullets were deflected straight off the golden aura and redirected toward Blademan and Fastman. Just before impact Fastman disappeared in an orange blur, it reappeared beside Blademan pushing the purple navi out of the way. The navis became visible again beside Megaman.

"Thanks Fastman,"Blademan said to his friend, not taking his eyes off Guardman. The orange navi nodded also looking straight ahead.

"You can obviously not defeat me. I give you two options, either you come with me, Megaman. Or I will delete your friends taking you by force."

"Sorry, but we work as a team! We're not gonna let you take Megaman!"Fastman yelled at Guardman. The orange navi dashed at Guardman with extraordinary speed.

"Very well,"the navi said slowly as Fastman his his aura. The orange navi bounced right off of the shield and hit the floor hard. "I said you could not defeat me. Though I do award you for your courage Fastman."

"Fastman!"Blademan shouted reaching out. It was no use, the orange navi was unconcious. Seconds later his body digitized into the words Logging Out as the navi was taken back to his PET for recovering. "I'll get you for that! MegaBoomer!"the purple navi shouted as Blake selected the chip. A larger boomerang appeared in Blademan's hand, and was thrown Guardman. Once again the attack bounced off the powerful golden aura, only to hit the shocked Blademan, logging him out.

"Dang it!"Megaman muttered, as Guardman slowly began walking towards him.

"You should have taken the easy way out. You've wasted much of my time,"the shining navi said to Megaman. "Unfortunately, I shall keep my promise. Once I have you my fellow Black Crescendo agents will delete your friends."

"No! Just take me..."the blue navi said looking down at his feet.

"I thought so."

-------------------------------------------------

"Good work, Guardman. Our plans will now be put into action."

"But my lord, don't we need the supernavi for our plans to go accordingly"

"All in due time, Geminiman. As for you ,Guardman, your reward."

"Ah yes, modified dark chips. I shall use them wisely my lord."

------------------------------------------------

Patch and his friends sat around a small coffee table in the Hikari's home. They were quiet, his friends were there to comfort him from the loss of Megaman. In the kitchen near them stood Lan and Maylu Hikari, Patch's parents. Lan, still in his sci-lab vest walked over to the group.

"Hello Dr.Hikari,"Blake said, not looking up from the cup of cocoa before him.

"Patch, I know how sad you are about Megaman being gone. He was my navi too,"the sci-lab official said in a comforting voice. Blademan and Fastman stood with Maylu's navi, Roll. They were displayed on the monitor in front of the table. "I'm going to finish up a navi project I've been working on tomorrow. I'm going to let you test out the navi until we get Megaman back."the red haired teen remained staring down at the steaming drink.

"It...just won't...be...the same!"Patch shouted loudly, as a tear ran down from his eye. The teenager stormed off into his room.

"We should leave,"Stephen muttered,"thanks for the cocoa,"he told Maylu as he and his friend walked from the house.

-----------------------------------------------

It had been a strange day. Starting so happy, and ending so sad. It was an awkward walk home for Blake and Stephen as they left the Hikari's house. They had been so carefree before.

The two teenagers knew one thing for sure. They were getting Megaman back. They would beat Guardman and the rest of Black Crescendo too.


End file.
